Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco Hades Fase guardiãs
by GothicGirl.Brazilian x.x
Summary: Uma invenção minha de uma saga a antes da saga de Hades santuário. Aqui fala de novos, ou melhor, novas pessoas protegendo a Athena!


_**Recomeçando****_

_**Vlw por tds q estavam lendo minha fic**_

_**Mto obrigada, agora um recomeço!!**_

_********_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Hades - Fase: As guardiãs do Santuário_

--Aiolos!

--Sim Athena, eu estou aqui!

--Prepare-se, logo meu avião chegará e iremos para a mansão Kido.

--Sim senhora.

--Avise os outros cavaleiros.

--Sim.

Aiolos foi descendo as casas do Zodíaco e avisando todos os cavaleiros, logo quando acabou foi até a casa de leão, onde seu irmão ficava.

--Aiolia?

--Eu!

--Está tudo bem?

--Sim.

--Ta... Então, o que queria falar comigo?

--Ah é... Ultimamente tenho sentido uma sensação estranha no santuário, como se houvesse alguém nos vigiando...

--Vigiando?

--Isso!

--Comecei a sentir também...

--Olha!

--Mas o qu...

Aiolia aponta para um vulto que aparecera na porta da casa de leão. Tinha uma forma física de uma mulher, e tinha um cosmo muito agressivo. Este vulto, por usar uma capa preta e toda rasgada, acharam que era uma alma perdida da casa de câncer.

--Aquilo deve ter sido culpa do Mascara...

--Concerteza, aquele lá começou a deixar essas almas andarem pelo santuário como se estivessem livres!

_-Estão completamente errados! – _uma voz estranha ecoava pela casa de leão.

--Então quem é você?

-_E isso interessa agora?_

--Vamos parar de papo e lutar!

--Aiolos não comece a ficar metido com esse negócio de luta!

_-Não se aproximem se tem amor a vida saia imediatamente do santuário!_

--Não vamos sair!

_-Se é assim, morram pela idiotice de vocês em pensar que podem lutar comigo!_

--Parem imediatamente!

--Athena!

--Quem é você?

Neste exato momento, o vulto que estava ali, quase entrando em luta com Aiolia e Aiolos, curvou-se diante de Athena.

_-Athena..._

--Me diga quem é você?

_-Não lhe dizer muito sobre mim... Mas, o seu cosmo e sua força... Trazem uma paz imensa, sem fim..._

--Alguém sabe quem é esse?

_-Acho que deveria se referir a mim como uma mulher._

--Ãn?

_-Sou uma mulher._

--A ta... Digam-me, quem trouxe essa mulher aqui? Primeiro de tudo, não devem se divertir com mulheres! Muito menos com mulheres cavaleiros! E agora, tirem-na daqui!

_-Com muito respeito, não vim aqui por diversão dos cavaleiros de ouro, vim por vontade própria. Agora, vou-me embora._

--Eu a acompanho – Sugeriu Kamus.

_-Vou SOZINHA! Muito obrigada..._

--Ta, se insiste...

_-Adeus..._

''_Mulher esquisita! Brava de tudo, nem diz o nome e já se curva diante de Athena, é mesmo muito sinistro uma aparição de uma mulher aqui... E nem eu e nem os outros cavaleiros pediríamos para mulheres virem aqui para diversão... Se bem que seria bom uma aqui de vez em quando... ''_ – Pensava Kamus.

Enquanto a mulher se dirigia a saída da casa de Leão, passou diante de Shaka, e sentiu um enorme cosmo envolvendo-o.

_-Esse cosmo..._

--O que?

_-Nada..._

Na hora em que sentiu essa sensação de algo familiar, lembrou-se da sua infância e de seu irmão menor...

''—_Tina?_

_--Oi._

_--O que é aquilo?_

_--O que Sha?_

_--Ali, uma coisa bem colorida!_

_--Aquilo é o arco – íris._

_--Mas eles só aparecem quando está chovendo!_

_--Não Sha, às vezes quando usamos a água para alguma coisa, em dia de sol, e a luz do sol atravessa a água, aparece o arco – íris._

_--A ta... Bem vou voltar a meditar com Buda, faz tempo que eu não faço isso!_

_O menino levantou-se do lado de sua irmã e foi até o jardim, pegou uma flor de lótus e trouxa para a irmã. A garota abriu um belo sorriso, e o irmão colocou a flor na cabeça da jovem, depois lhe deu um beijo em sua face e foi embora. ''_

_-Será esse tal de Shaka de virgem, o meu irmão desaparecido?_

Depois de algumas horas o avião da Senhorita Kido chegou e todos os cavaleiros entraram menos Kamus, que ficou na porta do Avião.

--Vai Kamus, entra!

--Estou vendo se aquela moça irá aparecer...

--Kamus para de bobagem! Aquela garota deve estar bem longe daqui!

--É...

--Vamos, entra...

--Pronto já entrei...

--Fico apaixonado não é?

--Para de bobagem Milo!

--Para de bobagem... Eu fiquei apaixonado por aquela loirinha do fundo do mar!

--A marina?

--Tem outra loira dentro do fundo do mar Kamus?

--Ta...

E foi indo, chegaram são e salvos na mansão Kido e foram diretamente para a cozinha.

--Aldebaram você cozinha.

--Por que sempre eu hein?

--Por que você sabe cozinhar e tem a culinária brasileira em suas mãos, não é?

--Faz aquela tal de feijoada!

--Nossa até você Saga?

--De quem você acha que eu peguei essa mania?

--DE MIM! O SUPER É... SUPER... SUPER KANON!

--O maninho!

--E ai Bosta ambulante!

--Ó que eu te mando pra outra dimensão!

--Ui que meda!

--E ai DeathMask!

--E aí cara!

E a campainha começou a tocar.

--Eu atendo Sra. Kido.

--Sim, pode atender Milo.

Abrindo a porta, Milo ficou maravilhado com a visão que tinha. Uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos e encaracolados, de olhos bem claros deixando um tom de verde. Seus lábios eram pequenos e redondos com um toque fino de tranqüilidade e eram pintados por uma fina camada de gloss vermelho. Seu corpo era escultural.

''_Bonitinha... ''-_ Milo pensava.

-- Olá.

-- O... Oi.

-- Eu sou Clara.

-- Pra... Prazer Clara, sou Milo.

-- Já ouvi muito ao seu respeito, grande cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião.

-- Co... Como sabe disso?

--Eu conheço a Athena, ou melhor, Saori Kido. Somos grandes amigas.

--Sério?

--Sim desde a infância. É...

--O que foi?

--Posso passar?

--Ah, claro...

--Obrigada.

--Clara!

--Saori!

E as duas garotas foram se abraçando. Shaka escutou o nome Tina, e lembrou-se de seu passado.

''_É o nome da minha irmã... ''_

--Devo apresentá-la todos os meus cavaleiros de ouro?

--Seria bom...

--Este é Mu de Áries, um grande cavaleiro e muito leal.

--Prazer!

--O Prazer é todo meu.

--Este é Aldebaran, um homem muito grande como o tamanho de seu coração, sempre bem humorado.

--Prazer!

--O prazer é todo meu, minha senhorita!

--Este é Saga, e aquele é o seu irmão gêmeo, Kanon.

--Vou tentar não me confundir ta?!

--Tudo bem, isso é bem comum aqui!

--Esse é mascara da morte, de câncer.

--Ui, que susto!

--Há cuidado para não sentir alguma coisa te puxando de noite hein?!

--Pode deixar!

--Este é Aiolia.

'' _Já ouvi esse nome antes... '' –_ Olá!

--Oi

--Este é Shaka de Virgem.

--Oi, eu sou Clara.

--Eu sou Shaka.

Neste momento os dois se entreolharam e ao mesmo tempo se lembraram de quando eram crianças...

'' _Esses olhos azuis me lembram do pequenino Sha, o menininho que me trazia flores de lótus e meditava sobre Buda, e sempre queria descobrir o mundo, sendo meu irmão de sangue... ''_-Pensava Tina.

'' _Essa jovem moça me lembra a garota que eu protegia quando eu era pequeno, a minha irmã Tina... Mas ela não se chama assim... Depois que fomos separados fiquei sabendo que ela tinha mudado o seu nome... Ela me ensinara tanto que até hoje, mesmo estando longe, eu oro por ela, com esperança de um dia encontrá-la viva e ao meu lado. Como minha irmã... ''-'_Pensava Shaka.

--Este é Dohko de Libra.

--Olá.

--Oi.

--Este é...

--Milo de Escorpião, grande, forte, exibido e charmoso. Já ouvi falarem tudo sobre ele. Afinal, foi ele que me salvou um dia no santuário quando estava prestes a levar uma surra dos guardas do santuário. Nem me lembro por que... Ah, e me esqueci de agradecer, muito obrigada.

--De... De nada!

--Este é Aiolos.

''_Também já ouvi esse nome ''-_Oi.

--Olá.

--Shura de Capricórnio.

--Olá.

--Olá bela moça...

Clara ficou com o rosto bem vermelho pois ficou meio que envergonhada e acanhada pelo elogio.

--O... Obrigada...

--De nada!

--Kamus de Aquário.

--Oi.

--Olá.

Os dois se entreolharam e dava para sentir ao longe um cosmo bem forte e bem romântico nascendo entre os dois.

--Afrodite de Peixes.

--Olá.

--Oi – Tirando uma rosa da mão – Para você.

--Obrigada, mas que gentil ele não?!

--Obrigado.

--Bem, vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos.

--Claro, tchau cavaleiros de ouro!

--**Tchau!**

--Kamus, Kamus...

--O que foi agora em Milo?

--Dava pra senti o amor que você tem pela menina!

--A vai caga vai Milo, só fala asneira...

--Tabom, mas que fique bem claro para todos os cavaleiros que o Kamus está apaixonado!

Kamus estava encostado na parede quando sentiu um desconforto e caiu no chão, levantou bravo e deu um tapa forte na cabeça de Milo, fazendo todos rirem do acontecido.

Clara já estava em seu quarto lendo um livro de um romance, quando começou a refletir sobre o cavaleiro de Aquário.

''_Nossa aquele homem, o Kamus, é lindo... Aqueles olhos azuis não conseguem sair da cabeça... Encanta qualquer uma... ''_

Fim do primeiro capítulo...

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Meu primeiro capítulo do recomeço da história!**_

_**Depois eu coloco o segundo.**_

_**Gente, recomecei por que akele lá TVA mto sem graça, muito sem ação**_

_**Ok??**_

_**Bjus, xau!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
